


New student, old jealousy

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: Otis and Maeve are friends again. He promised to wait her as long as she needed. However the arrival of a new student at Moordale will change things.Set after S2.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**2 weeks after the voicemail**

By this point Otis had told Maeve about the voicemail’s contents, about his feelings, about his actions from the very beginning, so she quickly forgave him for the party. They had started to be friends again, almost as if nothing had happened between them, but nothing beyond that due to Maeve’s reticence to try something more than that at that moment. Part of Maeve just wanted to be with Otis, but a different part of her didn’t want to be hurt again, and she still didn’t trust him enough to be sure he wouldn’t do it again.

A new exchange student had arrived. She was called Birgit, and she was from Norway. She was probably the most beautiful girl Maeve had ever seen. Long silky blonde hair. Blue eyes, almost as beautiful as Otis’ ones she thought. A nice body. A true Nordic goddess Maeve considered. She was sure that if she was into girls, she would have fallen for her.

Normally, having a new exchange student would be something that Maeve would have not cared about. However, this time things were different since as part of his punishment for the whole clinic thing Otis had to be Birgit’s guide around Moordale.

Every time that she had seen Otis and Birgit, she felt the same jealousy she felt when she saw Otis and Ola together. Maeve and Otis weren’t a couple, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see Otis with some other girl that could take him away from her. ‘ _Well you are keeping him away from yourself idiot._ ’ Maeve scolded to herself. However, since Otis promised to her that he would wait her as much time as she needed, Maeve tried to act as naturally as possible around them, hoping that she would be able to avoid doing something stupid.

* * *

**3 months after the voicemail**

Otis and Maeve were still just friends since Maeve was still not sure how to act on Otis regarding a possible relationship. However, she appreciated how Otis was not trying to push her into that relationship, since he had not brought the subject after that heartfelt conversation 3 months ago. He told her to take as much time as needed, since he would be ready whenever she would be.

On the course of the last 3 months Otis and Birgit had become quite good friends. They had more things in common than the 2 of them could expect. In fact, they found themselves hanging out quite often since Eric spent a lot of his free time with Adam.

As Birgit hanged out with Otis, she started to like him. She flirted with him but in true Otis’ fashion he did not notice.

“Come on Otis, are you going to tell me that you are not a professional heartbreaker?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sure that such a good-looking guy like you has to be rejecting girls constantly.”

“I appreciate the compliment, but I guarantee that I’m not the kind of guy that has a lot of girls are interested in him.”

“Are you sure about that? I think that any girl that got to know you like I have done would fall for you rather easily. I’m quite confident in that in fact.”

A totally oblivious Otis. “You are the one talking, as if almost every boy in school was not drooling as they see you. Whoever gets to be with you will be really lucky Birgit.”

She sighed. “Let’s hope I get the one I want then.”

Naturally, Maeve didn’t like that Birgit was around Otis so much, especially since she knew they spent a lot of time together at each home playing videogames, and even less when she started to notice the exchange student trying to flirt with Otis. For once Otis being completely oblivious was a good thing.

And since she has grown fond of Otis’ eyes, she couldn’t help but to notice a difference in the way he looked to Birgit and to herself. When looking at her there was a warmth in those beautiful blue eyes of him that she didn’t see when he was looking at someone else. And to be honest, that warmth expanded all over her body, as if asking for some funny business with Otis.

Maeve was heading to class when she heard a conversation between Otis and Eric.

“Isn’t Birgit nice?”

“She is.”

“She is so beautiful.”

“She is.”

“And you share a lot of hobbies with her. She likes playing Smash quite a lot.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to have a friend to play Smash with and that is somewhat good at it.”

“Fuck you too Oatcake. I mean, there are things that not even I like that she likes.”

“It’s cool to have someone to share those things.”

“And she likes you.”

“What?”

“You have had to notice it; she is flirting with you nonstop.”

“She is just being friendly.”

“Come on, she is more than friendly.”

“I don’t think so Eric.”

“Of course you have not noticed. For being a sex therapist, you are hopeless in that regard.”

“I know.”

“And what are you going to do Otis?”

“What do you mean?”

“If she tries to get you more seriously, how are you going to react?”

“Well, I don’t like her like that, so I’m going to tell her that.”

“Would you really reject her?”

“Of course, I still love Maeve, and I want to be with her. I can’t screw up again.”

“How much time has passed since you confessed your feelings to Maeve?”

“3 months.”

“And what has been her answer?”

“She has not given me any answer.”

“Exactly, how long are you going to wait for her?”

“As long as it takes.”

“Are you really going to waste a real opportunity with Birgit just for a chance with Maeve?”

“Yes. I don’t care if at this point my chances with Maeve are one in a million. For that single opportunity I would do anything.”

“And what if you never get your opportunity with Maeve?”

“My heart will break if that happens, but at least I would have done everything I could.”

“Do whatever you think it’s the best for you Otis. Just think about what I have just said about Birgit, you look cute together.”

Even when sometimes seeing Birgit fliting with Otis had made her angry, hearing him saying once again that he still loved her and that he is going to wait made her happier than she expected. However, she couldn’t stop wondering how unfair she was being with Otis, she has not told him that she wants to be him nor the opposite, not letting him move on his life in one way or the other; and that now he had the opportunity to be with Birgit, a girl that could make him happy, she didn’t want him to take that opportunity either.

But Maeve knew that she needed to make a decision soon, jealousy had been controlling her more than it should and was starting to react very irrationally.

In the last few weeks, every time Maeve saw Otis and Birgit talking, she interrupted them. She didn’t even intend to speak with Otis, she just wanted them not to speak.

Once she saw Birgit carrying some books and she collided with her intentionally, causing Birgit to drop them. Of course, she didn’t stop to help Birgit pick them up.

Every time she crossed his sight with Birgit, Maeve made sure that she was putting her meanest face.

And those were the moments she could remember off the top of her head, but she was sure there was more.

During all those moments she knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn’t avoid it. She knew that she had no reason to be mean with Birgit, but the idea that she could take Otis away from her was too much for her too handle. She already went through the experience of seeing Otis with someone else, she didn’t know if she had the strength to go through the same again. ‘ _If there was only one way of having Otis to be with you, oh wait, there is you fool._ ’ Maeve scolded herself once again.

After explaining to her best friend all of what have happened, from the conversation between Eric and Otis he heard form all the moments that she let her jealousy take control of her.

“Fuck! I don’t know what to do Aimee. I don’t want to act like this, but I can’t avoid it. And for sure I don’t want Otis to find someone else, I already experienced that when he was with Ola and it was awful.”

“Then why are you not with him?”

“I don’t know!” Maeve said frustrated. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with him, it’s just that for some reason every time I think about being with Otis there is something in me that stops myself of doing that.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Me neither. Why everything has to be so complicated when it should be so easy? Why had that cute dickhead to make my life so beautiful and so messy at the same time?”

“That’s love for you.”

“Fucking sweet moron lovely Otis.” Aimee couldn’t stop a laugh at the way Maeve was describing him.

“You know Maeve? On another occasion I would have told you not to waste time, because any other boy at Otis’ place would jump on the slightest opportunity to be with the new girl. But the way he looks at you I think you can be confident of he will wait you for as long as you need.”

“You really think so?” Asked Maeve with the hope the Aimee was right.

“With the way he looks at you it’s impossible that he is not head over heels for you Maeve. I would even say that his eyes shine brighter.”

“He has such beautiful eyes.”

“And you are head over heels for him too.” Aimee said teasingly. “Look Maeve, I know that the story between the 2 of you has not been easy. But I also know that you wouldn’t have fallen for someone as hard as you have done for Otis if he was not a special person. You know what’s the best for you, but my advice is to stop wasting time. You want to be with each other, and you make each other better. What’s the point of not being already together?”

“You are right. I hope to find whatever I need to find to stop acting like this.”

“Eric, do you know Maeve, right?” Asked Birgit.

“Yes. She is one of Otis’ best friends.”

“Why does she seem to have something against me?”

“She probably has something against you.”

“Why? We barely know each other.”

“Well, let's say that she and Otis have a long story and she is probably not happy that you are hanging out with Otis so much.”

“But are they a couple right now?”

“They have never been a couple, that's why their story is so long.”

“But is she interested in Otis?”

“Obviously yes.”

“And is Otis interested in her?”

“He is much more than just interested in her.”

“Why are they not together then?”

“Drunk speeches, deleted voicemails, realising their feelings at the wrong time, and much more. Really, their story is so romantic and so dramatic you can’t even imagine.”

Birgit liked Otis, so knowing that Otis was interested in Maeve was not the kind of news she liked to receive. However, since they were not together, she hoped she still could have her chance. And she decided to push her luck.

One day Maeve was on her locker overheard a conversation between Birgit and Otis.

“So, are you coming this afternoon to play Smash?”

“Sure.”

“Is Eric coming too?”

“He is going to be with Adam.”

“Good! I mean, cool, no problem. So just the 2 of us?”

“Apparently.”

“It’s going to be fun.” Maeve thought that everyone, but Otis would have noticed her flirting. “Oh! I forgot to tell you. My parents are not going to be at home today. So, we will have all the house for ourselves.” As she saw Otis scratching his head, she knew that even him got what Birgit meant.

Maeve’s mind started to race. She knew Otis was not the kind of guy to have sex for the sake of it, for all she knew he had only done it with Ruby and only because he was incredibly drunk. However, this time he was going to be alone at the house of a girl that liked him, was incredibly beautiful and shared a lot of things with Otis. Sure, Otis had told her that he was willing to wait for her for as long as necessary, but for how long he was going to keep that will, especially now that he was going to have a golden opportunity with Birgit.

Otis was left speechless after Birgit went away. He wasn’t completely sure how he ended in that situation, he never expected to be the kind of guy to be popular among girls, but at least now he knew that Eric was right. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As Otis turned around, he was greatly surprised to see Maeve.

“Hello Maeve!” He said with obvious happiness in his voice that matched the smile that appeared on his face. That made her feel even worse, even when she was keeping themselves from something the 2 of them wanted, he was still happy to talk to her.

“Otis, I …” She swallowed noticeably.

“What’s wrong Maeve?”

“I …” She was at the verge of crying.

Suddenly she felt Otis embracing her, putting her head over his chest and she finally let herself cry. She couldn’t be more grateful at how Otis noticed so quickly how she needed this. Otis was caressing her hair while whispering words of support, and she appreciated that more than she could ever put into words. After a while Maeve had stopped crying and finally was able to recompose herself.

“What happens Maeve?” Asked Otis with concern.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You were right at your party.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m selfish.”

“What? That’s not true Maeve, I was an idiot that night. Nothing of what I said about you is even close to be true.”

“I’m being selfish Otis. I’m making you wait me for who knows how long, while I don’t want you to take your opportunity with Birgit.”

“That’s totally understandable Maeve, I don’t think you are selfish for that.”

“But you could be with her if you wanted.”

“That’s my decision, and you already know what I want.”

“But for how long are you going to wait for me Otis?”

“I promised you that I would wait for as long as is needed, and I meant that. I would wait an eternity if it’s necessary.”

“But how can I ask you to wait me while you could be happy with someone else?”

“You don’t have to ask Maeve; I will do it anyway. And you know I want to be happy with you, not with someone else.”

“I’m being unfair with you Otis.”

“Maeve, I hurt you, a lot. And I know you need time, and I will give you every second of it. When I told you that I love you I meant it. You are the person I want to share my life with, and as brilliant as Birgit is, she can’t be compared to you, no one can be compared to you. You are the best I could have ever asked for.” Maeve couldn’t avoid a smile.

“Thanks for being so understanding and patient when I’m making a mess of what we have.”

“Well, it has been a 2 people effort to create this mess.”

“It has.” She chuckled.

“And it’s going to be a 2 people effort to fix it.”

“I know. Thanks for everything Otis.”

“Glad to help. Are you going to be ok Maeve?”

“Yes. “

“See you around then?”

“Of course.”

As they went away Maeve started to think about the conversation. Before she would have preferred Otis not to go to Birgit’s house that afternoon, but now she was confident that Otis still wanted to be with her, so she no longer cared about them spending time together. And for how she felt while Otis was embracing her Maeve knew she wanted to be with Otis too. He was right, she just needed time, she hoped it was not going to be much.


	2. Chapter 2

Otis was in front of Birgit’s house. For a moment he thought the best he could do was just run away, not having to face whatever it was bound to happen, but he didn’t want to do that to his newest friend, he didn’t like Birgit in the same way she liked him, but she was still a friend. So, he mustered all his courage and pushed the doorbell hoping that the afternoon would go well enough.

“Hi Otis.”

“Hi Birgit.” Otis said looking at the blonde. She was already one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, but that somehow, she managed to look even better than usual as if she had tried to look extra nice just for him. Otis hoped that things would not get too complicated, though he was not optimist in that regard.

“Come in.”

As he went in. “It’s a nice house.”

“Thanks. Let’s go to my bedroom.” She winked at him. Otis started to consider the possibility of running away once again.

As he sat on the bed, he was followed by Birgit who sat just next to him.

“Otis, I know I told you to come to play Smash, but there is something else I would like to do.”

“I imagined so.”

“At least I want to speak with you. At least.” She whispered that last part.

“I’m here. I’m listening.”

“I like you Otis.”

“I thought so. Eric told me the same.”

“I would really like you to be my boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry Birgit, but I can’t do that.”

“Why?” She looked disappointed. She knew about the whole Otis-Maeve thing, but she still hoped to be able to convince him somehow.

“I like someone else. I love someone else.”

“Maeve Wiley?”

“Yeah.”

“Eric told me about that.”

“Of course he did.” He chuckled.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the 2 of you are not a couple, right?”

“We are not. We both know that we want to be with the other, but after all the things that have happened between us, we are just taking some time to adjust.”

“How bad would be trying something new then?”

“There is nothing bad in trying something new, if that’s what you want.”

“So, why don’t you want to try it?”

“I have already tried to get into a relationship to forget my feelings for Maeve, it didn’t end well. You are amazing Birgit, you deserve a guy that’s totally into you, not one that would be thinking in another girl all day.”

“Maybe I could help you forget about Maeve.”

“I don’t think it works like that. And even more, I told Maeve that I would wait for her for as long as she needed, and after how much I have hurt her, I’m going to keep that promise.”

“You really love her, do you?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, maybe not a relationship, but there is more than just that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Even if you don’t want me to be your girlfriend, we can still have fun. You know, if you can’t satisfy my heart, maybe you can satisfy me in some other ways.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in that either. I have only had sex once, and I regret it. I don’t want to do the same again.”

“I will do anything you ask me. Anything. Well, almost anything at least.” She winked.

He swallowed hard. “It’s not about that.”

“No one has to know Otis; it can be our little secret.”

“I’m still not comfortable with that.”

“Is there any way in which I can convince you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Fucking Otis Milburn. Why do you have to be like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Pretty much every other 16 years old boy would have not hesitated for a second to accept an opportunity to have sex. And you have not even doubted for a second to tell me no. I mean, do you want a blowjob Otis? I will give you one if you want.”

“I don’t.”

“That’s what I mean. I’m offering you a blowjob with no conditions and you are rejecting it just because you want to do things right with a girl that has never been your girlfriend and with who you may never have an opportunity, just because you love her. You are not like every other guy that I have ever met, but that makes you one of the coolest people I have ever known.”

“Thanks Birgit. I’m sorry if I have ever made you think that I was interested in you in more than a friendship.”

“You never did that. But that has not stopped me to like you. In fact, I think that you being so genuine is what pushed me to like you.”

“The guy that ends up with you will be lucky. You are an amazing person.”

“Thanks Otis.” She sighed with resignation after realising that Otis’ heart already had an owner. “Since you don’t want to smash me, do you still want to play some Smash?”

“I’m always available for that.”

* * *

It was the day after, and Maeve had not seen Otis yet at Moordale. She doubted that she had the right to ask about Otis’ afternoon with Birgit even when she really wanted to know, but they were not a couple, so as much as it would hurt her, he was free to do as he wanted.

Maeve was going to her next class when she heard someone talking to her.

“You are an idiot.” Said Birgit.

“What do you want?” Asked Maeve.

“What other reason could there be for you not to be with Otis when he loves you?”

“What do you even know?”

“I know enough to say that he didn’t want a relationship with me because he is in love with you.”

“Did he really reject you?”

“He did. Now I know Otis will never look at me in the way he looks at you. And you are an idiot for not being with him. You know how special he is. You are so lucky.”

“I …”

“Look, I’m not going to pretend that I know all of what happened between the 2 of you, but I can’t understand why you are wasting your time not being with him.”

“It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not.”

“How could you know?”

“Because he not only rejected a relationship with me, if you know what I mean.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I offered him to do anything he could want. But apparently the only thing that nice bloke wants is to make things right with you.”

“I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just do what you know you have to do.”

“You are right. Thanks.” She said with a smile before going away.

Birgit was right, she had been an idiot. She needed to find Otis to speak with him so she could be with him once and for all. Being with him was all she wanted; it made no sense to wait more time.

As the day was ending, she decided to wait for Otis next to his bike.

“Hi Otis.”

“Hi Maeve.”

“Can you come with me?”

“Of course.”

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the bridge in which they almost had their first kiss.

“Since the first time we were here I have known that you are the person I want to be with. I know that our path has had many up and downs and obstacles, but I don’t want any more of that. I want you Otis. I love you. And if you still want to be with me, I would love for you to be my boyfriend.” Said Maeve.

He hugged her around her waist. “I want to be your boyfriend. I want you. I love you Maeve. You are my everything and I’m going to prove it to you every day from now on.”

They finally shared that elusive first kiss that took too long to happen.

As the kiss finished Maeve said. “Let’s go to my trailer.”

As they were cuddled on the couch watching whatever was on TV.

“Birgit has told me that you rejected not only a relationship with her, but also more than that because you wanted to make things right with me.”

He chuckled. “Of course she has told you.”

“What did she offer?”

“She told me we could do anything I wanted, and after I told her that I was not interested, she offered me a blowjob with no strings attached.”

“You know Otis? Not many would have rejected a girl like Birgit so easily. I appreciate that even in front of such tempting offers you still thought in me.”

“You are all I have been thinking about since we started to know each other. I couldn’t hurt you again Maeve. You are the girl that I have ever wanted anyway, so it was an easy decision.”

“You are amazing Otis. Thank you for sticking with me.”

“Thanks to you for this new opportunity. I’m not messing this again.”

“I was not gonna let you do that anyway.” She smiled before kissing him.

It wasn’t long before Otis’ enthusiasm manifested in a much more physical way. He parted from Maeve’s lips, hoping his erection to stop growing before it was too obvious.

Of course, Maeve quickly caught the reason why Otis had stopped the kiss. And of course, she teased him as she loved to do. “I think that remembering Birgit offer has made your little friend happy.”

“Not Birgit, this is all you Maeve.”

“Really? I can’t say I don’t like it though. So, do you want a blowjob Otis?”

“Not today Maeve.”

“You know I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to do it. Are you sure?”

“Yes. We have plenty of time to do something like that. Right now, I just want to cuddle with you. I missed you, you know, just being with you, talking about whatever, laughing with you, sharing little moments like this one. That’s what I need and want right now.” Maeve melted to those words, no one had ever said anything similar and now she hoped to keep hearing it for the longest time.

“I don’t know what I have done the deserve you, but I’m thankful for having you in my life.” Maeve said before kissing him in his cheek.

* * *

The day after Maeve decided to apologise to Birgit in Otis’ presence.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you Birgit.”

“It’s ok Maeve. I understand why you did it. I would have probably done the same in your place.”

“Still, it was not nice from me. And since you are an Otis’ friend, I don’t want us to be in a bad stand.”

“Don’t worry Maeve. All of that is behind me.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Said Otis.

“So, now that we are cool, do you want a threesome with us Otis?” Asked Maeve.

“Whaaaaat?” Asked Otis whose face turned bright red face.

“Isn’t he cute when he is embarrassed?” Asked Maeve to Birgit.

“He is.” Answered Birgit.

“Let’s go dickhead before you combust yourself for that joke.” Said Maeve mockingly.

As they were walking to the cafeteria. “Would you be mad if I said that I liked your idea?”

“It shows you liked it.” Pointing at his lap, making an embarrassed Otis try his best to cover his obvious erection. “I expected you to like it, I mean being with the girl you love and such a beautiful girl like Birgit? You are compellingly odd Otis, but you are still a teenager, of course I expected you to like that idea. That’s why I know you would be so embarrassed and with how cute you look when you are embarrassed, I couldn’t miss the chance.”

“Aren’t you the nicest person in Moordale?” Otis asked sarcastically.

“Ow! Have I hurt your feelings Muppet?” Maeve answered in the same way.

“Maybe.”

“Will you forgive me?”

“Always.”

“If you want after the classes are over you can come over at mine, and while there won’t be a threesome, a twosome can still happen.”

“A twosome with the girl I love? That sounds wonderful.”

As Otis pulled her for a kiss, Maeve couldn’t stop feeling happy. Very few people in her life actually maintained the promises they made to her, but Otis told her that he was going to wait her for as long as she needed and he kept even when she hadn’t made things easy between them. Just thinking that Otis had actually chosen her made her heart flutter. The road to that moment had been long and complicated, but right at that moments with Otis’ lips against hers all those problems became insignificant, a shadow of a sad past; she didn’t want that anymore, so she decided to focus on their bright present and exciting future together.


End file.
